ThroughSpearAndWing
The Blog Throughspearandwing is a blog dedicated to two Koopa brothers from the Koopa Kingdom. Well, a'' Koopa Kingdom, at the very least. From an alternate world, KT-35, the somewhat contrasting pair are currently tasked to gain as much detail about this new world until a portal back home is established. Though originally based off of the same brothers, the blog has since been rebooted. The Allfair Family ''"Allfairs in love and war" - Allfair family motto The family the two brothers hail from. Back on their world the name is one that commands respect and honour, having a long history of serving the Koopa Kingdom. The trademark heirloom of the family, a boar spear dating back to the first to carry the family spirit, is rumoured to have strange powers for the heir. This heir, the oldest child, is deemed the 'spearbearer' and the only one born to the family able to carry the surname past marriage. Any siblings of the spearbearer take their spouse's name, limiting the family line to spearbearers and their spouses. Reasonably wealthy over the decades of handsome salaries for their loyal high rankings, the family currently consists of three bearers of the name with Wardshell Allfair being current heir. However, it also has a history of early graves, with only two spearbearers of the family passing down the spear by choice, and only one of those dying of old age instead of in battle. Wardshell Allfair The elder brother of two and current spearcarrier of the Allfair family. A Captain of the Koopa Kingdom's Koopa Troopa division, aged 23 and well on his way to Major, he is said to personify the qualities of the Allfair family. Stern and extremely loyal to family and Kingdom, he is well respected back home as a reasonably powerful warrior and talented commander. An expert in combat with his spear, he also carries the abilities of his mother, a Fire Bro.. However, he is not much of a people person, focused more on training and completing his mission than gaining friends while away from his world. While respectful of others, everything he does has a purpose and he would do almost anything for his family or Kingdom. Wingfred Allfair The younger, livelier and friendlier brother. 17 turning 18, this Specialist for the Koopa Kingdom's Magikoopa division is more focused on fun. Only fully fledged member of the Koopa Kingdom Army by a few months, he is a talented wielder of Paint Magic despite being a Koopa Paratroopa by appearance. In fact, he is a rare mix, carrying a 'Double Magic Paintbrush', a modified Magic Paintbrush with an upside down scepter making up its bottom half. Though less combat-experienced than his brother and somewhat mischievous at times, he is quick to aim to befriend others regardless of situation in most cases. He is one of the few who can regularly make his brother smile, a fact he treasures greatly. Keen to explore the new world and make heaps of new friends and memories along the way, he views this as a great opportunity.